runescapegamesuomifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Recipe for Disaster
Recipe for Disaster on tehtävä P2P-''RuneScapessa''. Jagex teki tämän 100. tehtävän kunniaksi siitä RuneScapen suurimman tehtävän. Tiedot Huomautukset ja Muistutukset *Quest on pitkä ja erittäin vaativa. *Osa tavarahankinnoista on neuvottu oppaassa. *Ruokia tehdessä tulee varautua useamman kappaleen tekemiseen, sillä osa tavaroista voi kadota tai pilaantua kypsennysprosessissa. Cook of Lumbridge Vaatimukset: Cook's Assistant Pituus & Vaikeus: Lyhyt & Helppo 1.Puhu Cookille, jolta saat 100 gp:tä hankkiaksesi hänelle Dirty Blastin. Useimmat tavarat saa Grand Exchangesta ja Gnome Strongholdin myyjiltä. Premade tai muilta ostettu Fruit Blast ei kelpaa. Tiedosto:Cook.png 2.Suunnista Gnome Strongholdiin, mikäli sinulla ei ole kaikkia tarvittavia välineitä ja/tai kokemusta Gnome Cuisinesta. Mikäli et ole tutustunut vielä Gnome Cuisineen, joudut käymään läpi pienen perehdytyksen Blurberrylta. Tiedosto:Blurberry2.png Dirty Blastin tekeminen: *1. Valitse vaihtoehto "Mix-Cocktail" Cocktail Shakerista. *2. Valitse tekeväsi Fruit Blast. *3. Valitse vaihtoehto "Pour" Cocktail Shakerista. *4. Lisää Ash sekaan. *5. Valmis... Tiedosto:Disgusting.png 3.Vie drinkki & tavarat Cookille, joka antaa sinulle kutsun varsin kiintoisaan päivälliskekkeriin. Cut Scene alkaa ja kaikki menee päin mäntyä. Onnittelut, ensimmäinen osuus on suoritettu! Mountain Dwarf Vaatimukset: Fishing Contest Pituus & Vaikeus: Lyhyt & Helppo 4.Valitse Dwarfista "Inspect" -vaihtoehto. Gupsy lähettää sinut White Wolf Mountainin alla olevaan Dwarfien asuttamaan luolaan, jonne pääseminen oli palkinto Fishing Contestin suorittamisesta. Tiedosto:Dwarf.png 5.Puhu Old Dwarfille (Rohak), joka ei suostu kertomaan reseptiä vaikka saisi Faladorin Rising Sunin erikoisjuomaa. Tiedosto:Dwarf_old.png 6.Suunnista Rising Sun baariin ja pyydä Barmaidia Emilya kertomaan salainen resepti. Ilman Ring of Charos (a):ia reseptitietous maksaa 200gp. Osta (ellei ole jo) 4 - 6 Asgarnian Alea ja laita jokaiseen yksi kultakolikko (Gp, Gold Piece). Tiedosto:Emily.png 7.Palaa Rohakin puheille ja juota hänet hurmioon näiden erikoisjuomien avulla. 4 pitäisi riittää. Tiedosto:Dwarf_rohak.png 8.Rohak suostuu tekemään sinulle Rock Caken raaka-aineita vastaan. Anna tarveaineet ja nouki kuuma Rock Cake pöydältä Glovesien kanssa, tai muutoin kärsit suuren määrän vahinkoa. Mikäli et nouki Cakea tarpeeksi pian, toinen Dwarf hotkii herkun itse. Tiedosto:Dwarven_rock_cake.png 9.Rock Cake täytyy tosin saada jäähtymään ennen sen tarjoilua. Tähän on monta eri vaihtoehtoa: *1) Pidä Cake Inventoryssa / pankissa tarpeeksi kauan. *2) Nosta Cake maasta Ice Glovesit päällä. *3) Pudota Cake Ice Mountainin huipulla maahan ja nosta takaisin. *4) Tapa Ice Fiend Ice Mountainilla Caken ollessa Inventoryssa. 10.Palaa linnaan ja tarjoa Dwarfille jäähtynyt Rock Cake. Osio suoritettu. Tiedosto:Dwarven_rock_cake_dwarf.png Goblin Generals Vaatimukset Goblin Diplomacy Pituus & Vaikeus Lyhyt & Helppo 11.Valitse Goblineista "Inspect" -vaihtoehto. Suunta jatkuu Gupsyn käskyttämänä Goblin Villageen. Tiedosto:General_wartface.png 12.Puhu Goblin Cookille, joka löytyy yhden hökkelin kellarikeittiöstä. Anna Goblinille Charcoal, jolloin Cut Scene käynnistyy ja ympäristö muuttuu hieman. Tiedosto:Ladder_to_cook.pngTiedosto:Goblin_cook.png 13.Puhu Goblin Cookille uudestaan, jolloin hän kertoo ruualle asetettavat kriteerit. Käytä Spice Fishing Baitiin, Wateria Breadiin ja Dyeta Sliced Orangeen. Cook antaa tarvittavan ruuan Goblineille vietäväksi. Osio suoritettu. Tiedosto:General_bentnoze.png Pirate Pete Vaatimukset: 31 Cooking sekä suuresta taistelutaso suositeltu Pituus & Vaikeus Lyhyt & Helppo 14.Valitse Pirate Petesta "Inspect" -vaihtoehto. Tiedosto:Pirate_pete.png 15.Pyydä Cookilta ohjeita käymällä kaikki vaihtoehdot läpi. Tarvitset valmistukseen seuraavat ainekset: Ground Cod, Kelp, Giant Crab Meat & Breadcrumbs. Tiedosto:Cook.png 16.Suuntaa Port Khazardiin ja puhu Murphylle. Hän tekee Fishing Apparatuksen ja sukelluskypärän mukana tuomistasi tavaroista. Pyydä Murphya viemään sinut sukellusreissulle. Kamppeet tulee olla päällä ja Carried Weight tulee olla alle 27kg. Tiedosto:Murphy.png Tiedosto:Lets_go_diving.png 17.Poimi matkalla ensitöiksesi merilevää (Kelp) äläkä vain jää tuijottelemaan kiintoisia maisemia. Tiedosto:Kelp.png 18.Mene puhumaan Nungille, ja kysy pääsyä aitauksen sisälle. Tiedosto:Nung.png 19.Suuntaa lännessä olevan luolan suuaukolle ja kerää maasta 5 Rockia. Tiedosto:Rock.png 20.Mene luolansuusta sisään ja kerää 5 Mudskipper Skiniä paikallisia olentoja lahdaten. Tiedosto:Underwater_cave_entrance.pngTiedosto:Mudskipper.png 21.Vie Skinit ja mukanasi olevat tavarat Nungille, joka päästää sinut vastapalveluksena aitauksensa sisälle. Tiedosto:Nung.pngTiedosto:Pen_door.png 22.Ota ainakin 1 lihakappale rapuja lahtaamalla. Ylimääräisiä liha- ja muita rapupaloja saa halutessaan kerätä. Tiedosto:Crab.png 23.Nouse pinnalle takaisin Anchorin avulla. Tiedosto:Anchor.png 24.Valmista Crab Cake vaikka Cookin hellalla. Valmistusohje: *1. Käytä Knifea Breadiin -> Breadcrumbs. *2. Käytä Pestle and Mortaria Codiin -> Ground Codfish. *3. Käytä Pestle and Mortaria Kelpiin -> Ground Kelp. *4. Käytä Pestle and Mortaria Crab Meatiin -> Ground Giant Crab Meat. *5. Käytä aineksia toisiinsa ja paista hellalla -> Cooked Fishcake. 25.Vie leivos Pirate Petelle ja osio on suoritettu. Tiedosto:Pirate_pete_cake.png Lumbridge Guide Vaatimukset: 40 Cooking, Big Chompy Bird Hunting, Biohazard, Demon Slayer, Murder Mystery, Nature Spirit, Priest in Peril, The Restless Ghost & Witch's House. Pituus & vaikeus: Lyhyt & helppo 26.Valitse Lumbridge Guidesta "Inspect" -vaihtoehto. Suunnista Gupsyn käskyttämänä Traibornen puheille Wizard Toweriin. Tiedosto:Lumbridge_guide.png 27.Puhu Traibornelle Towerin 2. kerroksessa ja suostu pitämään pieni visailutuokio kakun vaatimaa lisäsäyväystä varten. Tiedosto:Traiborn.png Visailu alkaa tunnistustehtävillä Visailu jatkuu tietokysymyksillä Visailu jatkuu muistitehtävillä 28.Paina kuvien sisältö muistiin / kirjoita paperille / Ota Screenshot. Traiborn saattaa kysyä esim. kuinka monta asetta, taikka kuinka monta eri tavaraa kuvassa alkavat kirjaimella "L". Tiedosto:Esimerkkiarvuutus.png 29.Lumottuasi kaikki ainekset käytä niitä Cake Tiniin, kypsennä hellalla ja tarjoile Lumbridge Guidelle. Osio suoritettu. Tiedosto:Lumbridge_guide.png Evil Dave Vaatimukset: 25 Cooking, Gertrude's Cat, Shadow of the Storm. Pituus & vaikeus: Keskipitkä & Keskivaikea 30.Valitse Evil Davesta "Inspect" -vaihtoehto ja suuntaa Gupsyn ohjeistamana Edgevilleen Tiedosto:Evil_dave.png 31.Puhu Edgevillessä Dorikselle. Tiedosto:Doris.png 32.Mene luukusta alas, puhu Davelle ja aloita mausteiden edellyttämä rotanlahtausprosessi. Tiedosto:Evil_dave_basement.png 33.Lahtaa rottia mieluiten kunnes saat kokoon vähintään 6 annosta Yellow-, Brown-, Red- ja Orange Spicea. Käskytä kissaasi "Chase Vermin" -vaihtoehdolla. Prosessi voi kestää Kittenin kanssa jopa 2½ tuntia. Kissasi muuttuu Hellcatiksi pyydystettyään 7 Hellrattia. Tiedosto:Rat_catching.png 34.Seuraavaksi lisää Stewiin yksi annos yhtä maustetta kerrallaan, kunnes Dave sanoo "Hmm... I think you've got the amount of one Spice right, but the others are wrong". Kirjaa väri ja luku muistiin. Yhtä maustetta voi olla maksimissaan 3 annoksen verran. Resepti muuttuu aina poistuessa huoneesta. 35.Tehtyäsi saman tempun jokaisella mausteella laita tulosten mukainen määrä jokaista maustetta yhteen Steweistasi ja tarjoa se Davelle. Tiedosto:Totally_evil.png 36.Suuntaa takaisin aloituspaikkaan ja tarjoa oikea Stew Davelle. Osio suoritettu. Tiedosto:Evil_dave_stew.png Skrach Uglogwee Vaatimukset: 41 Cooking, Big Chompy Bird Hunting. Pituus & vaikeus: keskipitkä & keskivaikea 37.Valitse Ogresta "Inspect" -vaihtoehto. Tiedosto:Skrach_uglogwee.png 38.Suuntaa Rantzin puheille, jolta saat tehtävän auttaa vesiliikennejärjestelmän kokoonlaittamisessa. Tiedosto:Rantz.png 39.Puhu Rantzille uudestaan hieman kaakon(SE) suunnassa olevalla rannalla. Tiedosto:Rantz_2.png 40.Rantz kaataa läheisen puun ja jättää loput työstä sinulle. Tiedosto:Old_tree_2.png 41.Työstä puuta kahteen kertaan Hatchetin avulla, kunnes siitä tulee merikelpoinen kulkuväline. Tiedosto:Crude_boat.png 42.Puhu Rantzille uudestaan ja hän ampuu jousipyssyllään kohti Karamjan saarta. 43.Matkusta Tai Bwo Wannai kylän rannikolle. Etsi pieni puu, jonka kyljessä on Rantzin ampuma nuoli. Tiedosto:Arrow_sijainti.png 44.Sytytä nuotio ja paista siinä Raw Chompy, johon on lisätty Iron Spit. Tiedosto:Arrow_fire_sijainti.png 45.Onnistuttaessa Rantzin lapset ilmestyvät meritietä pitkin paikalle. Käytä heidän tarjoamaa kyytiä Rantzin luo. Tiedosto:Ogre_boat.png 46.Puhu Rantzille tehtävän onnistumisesta. Seuraavaksi onkin aika pyydystää Jubbly Bird. Metsästysohjeet: 1. Hanki Rock louhimalla Pile of Rockeja. 2. Käytä Ogre Bellowejasi Frogiin. 3. Käytä Ogre Bellowejasi Frogiin uudelleen. 4. Sido Frog Ball Of Woolin ja Rockin kanssa kiinni. 5. Aseta syötti sopivalle paikalle. Tiedosto:Frog_asettelu.png 47.Pienen odottelun jälkeen Jubbly ilmestyy syötin kimppuun sännäten. Nirhaa saaliisi nopeasti Ogre Bowin avulla. Tiedosto:Jubbly_bird_9.png 48.Valitse ruhosta "Pluck" -vaihtoehto ja pidä ainakin lihat itselläsi. Tiedosto:Jubbly_bird_pluck.png 49.Kypsennä Saaliisi tarkoitukseen pyhitetyllä Rantzin omistamalla avotulipaikalla. Tiedosto:Raw_jubbly.png 50.Tarjoa Jubbly Skrachille aloituspaikassa. Osio suoritettu. Tiedosto:Skrach_uglogwee_jubbly.png Sir Amik Varze King Awowogei Lopputaistelut Palkkio